The Rise
by Wolf-Lord42
Summary: I couldn't find a specific warhammer 40,000 section so sorry if it's in the wrong place. I want to write three stories based on the same character. This is the first. Let me know if I rated it wrong. Follows the life of Erik the interrogator.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was quiet across the small desert town. Concrete structures stood tall but at a fraction of their former glory. The desert heat beat down on them with unforgiving determination. Dunes of sand stirred gently outside the town with the soft breeze.

A large boom sounded across the featureless landscape. Soon many more followed suit and the air was split with the roar and snarl of the guns. Shells exploded across the huge expanse of land. The structures crumbled and fell apart at the undeniable power of the cannons.

Voices shouted trying to overcome the blast of guns. Many rose in panic while others tried to organise a defence or a retreat.

Smaller guns added their crack and bark as soldiers let loose with their rifles. Sand exploded high into the air from the large shells while the rifles created small puffs. Soldiers inside the cover of the concrete structures broke away and dashed into the open, hoping for escape.

Bullets ripped through the air in short accurate bursts; cutting down the unfortunate enemy. Fear overcame most of them now stuck in the open. They had no where left to run with soldiers in front of them and shells behind them.

The gunfire was relentless and struck down all of the bewildered targets. The shells pounded the concrete into the ground constantly changing the layout of the town. Shouts rang out again and again calling targets and adjusting fire. The troops were trained well as they executed each order perfectly.

Other men tried to gather what little defence could still be mustered but the panicking men darted away to dark holes to hide. Counter-attacking units were targeted first. The guns vaporised the meagre cover of a small squad and then changed target to a small tank that was futilely charging up the dunes.

The guns suddenly cut off and the breeze and swish of sand was all that could be heard again. A few dying screams punctured the silence but they soon died away as well.

Troops carefully advanced on the shattered town. The silence was eerie and may have caused many troops to lose morale. These were soldiers trained to be the best. Soft crunching of sand was muffled by well designed boots. The men had yellow and white camouflage and they kept alert for danger.

Each man had a helmet with a black visor showing important information on the area. The guns the troops held had the same camouflage as their suits. Most had no attachments but some had scopes and grenade launchers mounted underneath. The intense heat was the only distraction to the soldiers.

Erik resisted the urge to whip off the stuffy helmet and reminded himself the battle had only just begun. He knew the large cannons had blown apart the opposition but he also knew there could still be a trap coming together slowly. The guns could destroy cover and break morale but the foot soldiers had to clear out the remnants.

The small squad advanced quietly on what appeared to be an innocent village. Each man kept his gun steady and they were all ready to dive for cover at a moments notice.

That was why when the mounted gun exploded into action, they were already out of the line of fire. The gun was a large calibre; Erik could tell that from the pitch of the bullets.

Three men hadn't reacted quickly enough and they were cut down in the lethal storm of fire. Their bodies were flung off their feet as they flew backwards and hit the ground a few feet away from Erik.

The system in his helmet had already analysed the location and threat of the turret based on the pitch of the bullets, other units under fire and the original burst that had sent the squad scattering for cover.

Erik had thrown himself down behind a fallen piece of debris. As the shots smashed into his cover dust rained down around him coating his immaculate camouflage. A small message box appeared in the corner of his helmet signalling he had the best shot at the gunner.

Erik listened carefully to the guns firing. The operator was still shocked by the sudden appearance of rival forces and was firing wildly but he was quickly gaining courage. The man swept the gun across the street trying to force all the units to remain in cover by himself. Erik knew this was impossible.

He waited until the guns shots whistled over head then rolled away from the lethal stream appearing in the opposite direction to the guns movement while still remaining partially behind cover.

His gun was a new model with many advantages in combat. One of these was accuracy and stopping power. Erik unleashed the guns fury and it easily smashed into the man operating the large gun. He saw Erik but couldn't reverse the guns motion due to its weight. He had tried to put wooden covering over his emplacement but the bullets punched through it like paper.

Erik rolled back into cover behind the debris in case there were any more soldiers waiting. When no threat presented itself, the squad cautiously clambered out of cover and formed into a tight formation. Each man scanned the surrounding area aided by their helmet systems then started moving deeper into the town.

The soldiers kept to a formation that allowed all angles to be covered. There were many buildings still intact enough to pose a threat. There were many windows that could hide anything. Craters and debris could hide an ambush. Erik knew not to underestimate his enemy; even when they had been hit a crushing blow. A man gets desperate towards the end.

Soon streets began to get wider and a well prepared ambush was almost certainly in place nearby. The squad split up and began moving with the other group giving them cover.

The ambush took place at a corner. A tank that had been destroyed blocked a street. The wheels were shredded along with the main gun and most of the front. But the thick armour provided a good blockade. Debris was stacked around it and wood hurriedly added afterwards. There were many windows with little cover left forming a large expanse of no-mans land.

The squad took up position carefully in the furthest edge of acceptable cover. Some troops pulled out a handheld device designed to detect movement. There were at least a dozen behind the barricade and a few more snipers waiting for the squad to be distracted.

Five soldiers stepped forward and armed their grenades. They waited silently as the fuse ticked down. Then as one, they lobbed the explosives over the defences. All the explosives blew apart forcing the barricade a few centimetres forward with the impact.

But the enemy was ready for this tactic. They had set up a cover above the barricade stopping grenades and depositing them harmlessly away from the soldiers. The men charged up to their positions and opened fire. The snipers appeared at their windows prepared to take their shots. But the squad had placed a few men ready to take out the snipers.

The snipers either took cover fast or were mown down by the streams of bullets. The rest of the troops opened fire on the barricade.

The destroyed tank provided sufficient armour to repel most bullets but the troops aimed for the bobbing heads of the enemy. Erik fired short sharp bursts with his assault rifle keeping the enemy pinned while some other men entered a nearby building. The tank was too strong to destroy so they had to think strategically.

More and more of the squad broke away from the main group and headed inside the building. The enemy started to gain morale and a man jumped into the still operational turret on the top of the tank.

The gun pounded the cover and killed more than a few men. It had a higher than average stopping power and a decent fire rate creating a formidable foe.

Erik retreated into the building with the rest of the squad to regroup. A few of their number were obviously missing.

"How many casualties?" The commander asked turning to face his general.

"We've lost eight men sir leaving us with twenty seven." The man replied.

His voice was rough unlike the commanders but this wasn't due to his length of service but because gas bomb stole his voice.

The sound of the remaining gunfire drained away outside and Erik examined the room. It was a moderately large lobby for some sort of business. The machines were long dead and only a little light seeped in. The room was dark and any other soldier would have been unnerved by the sudden change of pace in the fighting. But the troops had gone through strict training and barely noticed the transition.

Helmet lights softly flickered on but only on the lowest setting. Their silent movement and flanking manoeuvres would be their greatest advantage. Shadows split away revealing a small passage at the back of the room.

"Suppressors on." Whispered the commander.

All the soldiers whipped out their suppressors and attached them with unnerving efficiency. Then every man dropped into a low crouch knowing what was expected of them to ensure their silence.

Harold peeked around the corner of the window. He brought his gun up so it was braced against his shoulder and licked his lips. The iron sights allowed him to make sure he was aiming straight at the doorway where the enemy troops had just disappeared.

"Where have you gone?" He whispered to himself. "Hey, Frank! Do you think they could flank us from there?" Harold shouted to his companion.

"Hang on I'll get the data now." He replied equally loudly.

The soldiers didn't posses the same high-tech equipment of the enemy but they made up for it in other factors. The data shuffled through on a cracked and dented screen.

The room was musty and very old. The town's population had left many years before. Darkness shrouded almost every corner and Harold had the strange feeling the shadows were watching him.

Harold patted his gun. He had taken it from one of the enemy soldiers and it had served him much better than the previous owner. It had decent stopping power and fire rate but it excelled in accuracy. It was quite long and was rusty and worn. The gun was once all black but now it was chipped and old. Soon a replacement would have to be found.

Harold panned his aim across the building. There didn't seem to be any paths that provided a flanking advantage. Soon bored with the dull scenery, Harold wondered if they would head up their building.

A long corridor connected two buildings high above, designed to be a scenic look across the town. It took Harold a second to realise these buildings were the one he was positioned in and the other the building the troops had fled into.

Harold's eyes widened in surprise. How long had they had to creep across? He spun around to call a warning to Frank and was greeted by a silent bullet into his open mouth.

A spray of blood exited the window but it remained unnoticed.

Erik put the body down next to the other one. Both had been surprised but one had appeared to have discovered their plan at the last moment. They didn't have long left.

Erik rejoined the squad in the corridor. Only one more sniper nest remained but this was estimated to be the largest. They were running out of time as it wouldn't be long before the barricade checked in with the sniper nests.

Two men slithered forward silently. The door was just a few metres ahead when a loud voice punctured the silence. It was demanding a soldier to remain alert. Erik smirked at the irony.

The two men reached the door and one pulled out a small flash grenade. It had been specially modified to remain silent at the expense of range and effectiveness.

One man suddenly stood and kicked the door with his heavy boot. The door splintered and fell inwards. The first soldier pivoted on one foot away from the opening while the other performed the opposite motion, throwing the flash grenade before reversing the action.

A couple of voices rang out in shock but then the grenade unleashed its light. The squad moved in quickly putting short three round bursts through those unharmed then one kill shot into those still bewildered.

The assault had been quite loud thanks to the kicking of the door but it after the soldier shouted a few punishing hits would have been expected. This hopefully meant the barricade was still oblivious to the danger.

The squad searched the room quickly then took up defensive positions to ensure their silence. The commander walked towards the window and looked out stealthily.

He gauged the distance between the room and the barricade then signalled the soldiers to move. The troops exited and walked quickly down the corridor while maintaining their crouching stance.

The men guarding the barricade still had no idea of their impending deaths. A few were smoking some sort of stimulant and enjoying what they thought was an advantage.

The squad entered another room. Another man moved forwards with Erik. He pulled a heavy metal disk from a harness behind his back and entered the correct information into the system. Erik and the man grunted as they heaved the device to the window.

Erik looked down at the barricade below them. There were a few soldiers near this section with one sentry directly below them. With a huge effort, the pair threw the device down. It landed with a tremendous crash which echoed down the street. All faces turned towards the source of the noise.

Erik leaped to the floor with the man as he clicked the trigger on the detonator. The explosion blew apart the solid tank armour with ease and ripped apart the rest of the barricade with a hurricane of death. The buildings creaked and groaned under the stress and years of dust rained down from the ceilings.

Erik stood and peered over the lip of the window sill. Dust and smoke whirled fiercely below with choking ash rising through the air from the raging fires.

"Report soldier." The commander barked sharply.

"All units eliminated along with the barricade sir." Erik replied suitably.

The squad had advanced down the streets and alleys closer to their goal. They gathered around for a quick briefing on the area and landscape. Erik listened intently, aware that if they were ill prepared the mission could easily fail.

"There are many windows for them to snipe from and this is their ground. They know it much better than us and they've had plenty of time to set up both an ambush and a strong defence perhaps even a counter attack." The commander explained.

"I want you to split up and use a pincer movement to trap them and eliminate the greatest threat."

The squad already knew each others strengths and weaknesses. They instantly split up in a way to maximise efficiency. Erik followed his group through an alley and two men covered behind them as they clambered over a mesh fence.

The squad hurried down the remainder of the cramped alley back to a main road. They exited this into a courtyard. As soon as they rounded the corner they were forced into cover.

Bullets blasted chunks out of the concrete road. Gunfire sounded from every direction. The courtyard had a bridge crossing the far side with stairs coming along the sides like castle battlements. Only the mounted guns fired into the castle.

The second group emerged from a window from the building on the soldiers left and rappelled down to the battlements. A few mounted guns changed direction and aimed at the new threat. Soldiers peeked out and fired short bursts distracting the gunners like flies buzzing around a man's face.

The second group advanced slowly with heavy resistance trying to prevent them flanking the gunners. The enemies own wooden defences prevented the gunners from getting a target on their left hand side so the second group was mostly safe.

Suddenly, a shell fell from the sky and smashed into a carved fountain in the centre of the courtyard. Sand blasted up into the air and the fountain revealed itself to be built upon an ancient well. The gunners temporarily had their aim thrown off due to the momentous blast and Erik took his chance with the rest of the squad to quickly dart forwards to better cover.

More shells landed unforgiving and brutal. They were evidently enemy guns as they had neither organisation nor skill with the weapons. The battlefield was turned into a swirling dust storm and the gunners were forced to fire randomly and mostly firing over the heads of the advancing soldiers who continued returning fire.

The soldiers had advanced to where a small market had been towards the centre of the courtyard when the guns finally stopped. Someone had decided they did more harm than good. The soldiers were stranded.

The second group had suffered most as the wooden cover along the battlements had been shook away by the blasts and now gunners picked targets with ease. Soon half of the squad was obliterated.

"Sir! We need reinforcements! Their too well dug in!" Cried a soldier.

Erik turned to face him and noticed a bullet had punctured his visor shattering most of right side but the bullet had only hit his ear. He was pleading with the commander. The commander looked at his men and weighed his options.

"If we use our air support, we'll have no escape route. Can any of you think of another way we could get out of this shit?" He asked. The commander was a good leader and always asked his troops about their opinions to show they mattered.

No one made a sound and gunfire was the only reply the commander received.

"Very well." The commander sighed. He then took out a radio and calmly informed them of the co-ordinates.

A few seconds passed and all that could be heard was the ceaseless thumping of the mounted guns and the heavy breathing of the exhausted soldiers. Then a shuttle appeared.

It was compact and painted black. The jets keeping it airborne were silent but the most imposing feature of the shuttle was the two long gun barrels extending from the front. It hovered in slowly and a few guns switched targets to it in hope they could destroy it.

The guns opened fire and the bridge with the slits for windows lit up in flashes of orange. The guns roared and mowed down all the men diving to the floor in fear. The mounted guns twisted and deformed under the destructive barrage.

A few men tried to run down the battlements to the rappel still dangling from the window. The second group still had a few survivors playing dead. They sprung up and fired on the surprised enemy cutting them down in seconds. The shuttle fired a missile from a concealed launcher and blew apart the middle of the bridge. Soldiers could clearly be seen falling from the gap.

The shuttle turned its attention to the guns that had bombarded the courtyard with shells and kept firing until there was only shrapnel left. The explosive power of the shells contributed to the destruction. Then the shuttle broke away and flew back into the distance.

"Bingo fuel." The commander whispered to himself.

The soldiers had taken up positions watching for any remaining enemies. It was apparent the shuttle had eliminated all targets. What was left of the second group rejoined the first and the squad started to move forwards cautiously. A few fires fizzled after the missile had hit the bridge.

Debris was scattered everywhere which helped dampen the disadvantage of there being no cover. A few bodies littered the ground with some horribly mutilated by the explosive force. Erik took distaste in the use of those means as no loved ones would like to hear their husband had been killed but to hear they had been blown into pieces was far worse.

The squad had only reached the well when Erik noticed a small concealed area under the battlements. It was dark and shadowy and the perfect size to conceal a man.

Erik peered deeper into the darkness searching for any sign of movement. He raised his gun and licked his lips in anticipation. Something stirred, or was just the adrenaline playing tricks on him?

Another twitch and Erik clearly saw something. He fired a short burst like he had been trained but the bullets bounced harmlessly off a steel grille that had been slowly opening.

The hatch the grille was attached to whipped open revealing a concealed man. He was well trained as he timed the opening with the end of Erik's burst. Erik opened his mouth to shout a warning when the sniper rifle exploded into action.

The bullet hit Erik on the shoulder as Erik twisted backwards to avoid it. The impact pushed him backwards and his foot caught on the well. He plummeted into it and was lost from sight.

Voices could be heard shouting above and a few barks of gunfire erupted loudly. Erik scrunched up his face in pain and his arm went to his shoulder. Wind whistled past him quickly and blood flew into the air.

Erik could barely see in the darkness and he briefly wondered how deep the well was. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

The water was cold and stung Erik's exposed wound. Striking the water took his breath away and the current kept him submerged, slowly drowning him. Water whirled past his eyes and he could barely remain conscious.

Erik's helmet ripped from his head and was pulled away into the water. The darkness was sudden and the lack of information stunned him for a moment longer. He had been trained to grow accustomed to the swirling information flooding his view and now it had been taken away suddenly.

His blonde hair was short cropped but it still sprung up a bit as it broke free of the confines of the helmet. His blue eyes widened momentarily and he enjoyed the freedom for a few seconds before the thrashing currents crushed him violently.

The twisting sewer system he was in constantly recycled the water keeping it fresh but always moving. The water churned around him and Erik was violently pulled into another tunnel. He managed to get his head above the water for a few seconds but he was soon thrust back under.

Another corner appeared but Erik was thrown against the wall this time. Pain rushed from his shoulder wound throughout his body which cringed away from reality and the sharpness of being submerged again pushed Erik into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erik breathed in deeply. Water rushed up his throat and he heaved it from his lungs. He blinked repeatedly to banish the black patches invading his vision. Slowly the world came back into focus.

"That was a close one." A man's voice whispered nearby.

Erik sat up suddenly and turned to find the man. He was greeted by a jolly face smiling warmly. Erik crawled away suddenly and reached for his sidearm. Panic flared in Erik as he realised the currents had taken that as well.

The man was crouched down but stood up and walked to a nearby door. Erik followed his every movement, watching carefully for any sign of attack.

The man gazed through a window in the thick iron door. His expression was now verging on a scowl. Erik began to wonder where he was.

"Gather yourself together and then either get out of here or help me." The man's voice was calm and held no hostility.

"I'm wet." Erik replied flatly.

The man smirked and looked over at Erik.

"You'd be a lot worse than wet if I didn't pull you out." The man said gesturing towards the water and the system designed to destroy contaminating rubbish in the water.

Erik noticed the water first and how it swirled and twisted as if angry he had escaped its clutches. His eyes then drifted along to the slashing and crushing blades.

Garbage was whisked inside the brutal teeth of the machine and obliterated mercilessly. The machine was required to ensure rubbish didn't pass through the purifier and contaminate the water again. Erik would have been destroyed in the contraption.

"Who are you?" Erik whispered to the man.

"I thought I would probably get a thank you first but I see it won't be that way. I'm Jolf Resuditch, and I'm on an important mission." The man replied with a touch of humour creeping into his tone.

Erik was still adjusting to his predicament but shakily raised himself to his feet. Water still ran from him and to the concrete floor. Erik took a few steps to test his balance then headed for Resuditch.

"So who are you then if we're trading names?" Resuditch queried as the silence stretched out.

"Erik Wilkins." Erik mumbled blinking to dispel the darkness clouding his vision.

Erik took a few deep breaths and then a few shaky steps. He was aching everywhere and was freezing cold. The silence in the conversation began to stretch again as Erik glanced over to Resuditch to see what he was doing.

He was still gazing through the window into wherever the door led to. Erik scratched his head and sighed as he examined his clothes. He had a light armoured chest plate with tight cloth clinging to his skin everywhere else saturated with water. The chest plate was a little bit bent and dented but was mostly unharmed.

"I'd love to help, you realise, but I have to get back to my squad." Erik claimed trying not to sound disrespectful.

Resuditch turned to regard Erik with a small frown as if deep in thought.

"Sorry lad but that is no longer an option." He calmly replied before diving backwards.

The thick iron door designed to survive intense pressure exploded into the room. It flew over Erik's head as he ducked and bounced off the machine into the water. A few men ran into the room shrieking with guns firing wildly.

Erik remained on the floor watching in awe. The guns bucked and kicked but spat sparkling beams that burnt the steel ceiling and caused metal to drip in liquid form from the roof.

Resuditch raised his own weapon, a strangely shaped pistol. The first man's head exploded spraying gore across the room and onto his companions. The first death suddenly shocked them into inaction but the peace was broken as the second round fired by Resuditch punched into the next man's chest.

The shells were extremely potent with a minute explosive that tore apart Resuditch's victims. Blood sprayed the walls and bright lances of energy whizzed wildly back and forth hitting walls and scorching them black.

Resuditch rolled behind cover and the remaining men dashed to their own meagre shielding. Resuditch was behind the machine that was smashing the garbage in the water apart. It was busy with the door, screaming and raging at it as it met its match.

He risked a look over the top and was greeted with five sizzling blasts of the men's guns. There were three men left.

Erik realised he had a great advantage. In the confusion he had been forgotten and now he was behind the men, concealed in the shadows.

Erik slowly moved forwards towards the closest man who was fumbling with a new clip of ammo for his gun. Erik leapt towards him as he slammed the charge pack in and was about to rise from cover.

The man went back down and Erik swung his fists into the man's face over and over again, each blow rewarded with a grunt of pain. The man raised his gun and smashed the butt into Erik's face. Erik rolled away but his blows had slowed the soldier.

Erik leapt back into the brawl and knocked the man out with a strong uppercut that connected well. Erik picked up the lethal las rifle. Erik carefully aimed at the next man in line and squeezed the trigger. The beam sliced easily through the man cauterising the wound instantly. The man fell on his face.

The last man spun to face Erik who was still in awe of the amazing power. The man raised his las rifle and a look of fear came over Erik's face. The world seemed to slow. This would be infinitely worse than the grinding blades as Erik could see death facing him.

The man's face erupted in a shower of brain tissue and skin as the bolter round blasted through the back of the man's skull.

Resuditch stood behind the machine that was now whining pathetically after its victory over the door. He lowered his gun and smiled heartily at Erik who was still in shock.

"Sorry about that." He gently said. "I was hoping you wouldn't get too involved but thank you all the same."

"You were clearly stunned by the power of a las rifle and my bolter pistol." He continued. "Would you like to see things far greater?"

Erik could only nod dumbly. Resuditch smiled and beckoned Erik closer.

"These corridors are narrow and have little cover but then again there are very few soldiers guarding the complex. Our only protection will be the machines in larger rooms and our attack strategy every else." Resuditch explained.

"Put that las rifle down. It won't give us a tactical advantage. Here, this will." He elaborated while offering a small las pistol.

"You'll need speed and quick reactions. The las pistol is compact and light. You can use this as a back up weapon." As Resuditch said this he handed over a combat shotgun.

"Close quarters only for that." He explained quickly before turning to the open doorway.

Resuditch put his bolt pistol back in its holster and pulled a confusing twisted contraption from his back. It was quite heavy and he grunted with the sudden weight but soon adjusted.

"Modified heavy stubber." Resuditch answered Erik's quizzical look. "For the barricades. Good luck."

With those final words, Resuditch charged forwards quickly but quietly through the doorway into the corridor, heading towards his mysterious target.

Erik ran after him trying his best to remain silent, but his feet still created echoing thumps down the corridors. Erik could move faster than Resuditch thanks to his much lighter weapon and as he tested twisting around with the weapon, he could see the benefit in these tight corridors.

The corridors were dark but some still had dimly flickering lights that provided temporary vision. The corridors were straight and had almost no markings except where time had worn them away. There were very little connecting corridors so there weren't many chances for an ambush. They would meet the enemy head on.

Resuditch rushed into a larger corridor that had cylindrical machines humming and buzzing all the way along the corridor. There was a small barricade in the door way on the far side and a few men positioned behind some of the machines closer to the barricade.

Las fire spat from their guns erratically on fully automatic, spraying the walls and floor in big black patches. Erik dived behind a machine on the left hand side of the corridor while Resuditch dived to the right.

The soldiers refused to cease fire and the beams bounced harmlessly against the heavy machines. Erik looked along the machine to a small ladder leading underneath the corridor for maintenance. He moved quickly and descended into the darkness.

Resuditch watched Erik go down and then waited patiently, listening to the las fire. Soon a gap in the barrage presented itself. He spun around the side of the machine and opened fire with his heavy stubber.

Some of the power had been taken out of the stubber and a complicated mechanism secured it to Resuditch to allow him to use the gun without mounting it. It still packed a powerful punch despite the modifications.

The heavy stubber jumped in Resuditch's hands as he desperately attempted to keep it on target. He fired in short bursts that tore apart the barricade of wood and thin metal sheets.

Soldiers let out screams of pain as the bullets travelled through their cover and hit them. A few tried to get behind thicker cover but others fired their las rifles defiantly but with even less accuracy. Splinters floated in the air as bullets ripped apart the barricade and the defenders.

Erik carefully raised himself up the ladder and quietly appeared behind the soldiers taking cover behind one of the buzzing machines, the noise easily masking the sound of Erik's boots.

Erik pulled the trigger on his las pistol three times, one for each soldier. He was prepared for the power now and quickly switched his aim to other targets. He whipped his arm back and forth rapidly, snapping off one or two accurate shots per target.

Resuditch walked along the corridor firing relentlessly and only stopped when Erik shot the last man. Resuditch turned his head to look at Erik and nodded once before continuing into the complex.

"This is only the start." He called to Erik without looking back.

Erik sighed and pushed himself to keep going. Resuditch was quite far ahead now and Erik had to jog to catch up with the man. The lights were much dimmer and it was almost pitch black in the corridors.

"Where are we?" Erik suddenly called out.

"We're in a water recycling plant. Down in the lab area, there are experiments that threaten the population of many worlds. It is my job, and now yours, to protect these planets." Resuditch explained.

"Wait. Other worlds? How many are there?" Erik asked confused.

"There are five worlds in this solar system I'm sure you know but what you don't know is that two others are populated. The ones you haven't been able to reach due to your inferior transport. There are also many more outside your solar system. Their not infinite, but there's a vast amount out there." Resuditch calmly answered.

A long pause interrupted the conversation and the only noise was their feet pounding the concrete floor. Erik stared into the distance digesting this bewildering information.

"So what sort of experiments are going on down here and how are we going to find them?" Erik finally broke the silence.

"We're following the pipes to the lab." Resuditch replied. "They take water to them to experiment and test for any bacteria. Now this place is abandoned and no one should be using it. But the labs have all the equipment our enemy needs."

Another long pause punctured the air.

"But what experiments are they doing?" Erik pressed.

Resuditch picked up the pace a little more and appeared to have not heard the question. Erik sighed and looked up to the pipes attached to the ceiling. Water dribbled between the joints and dripped to the floor.

Captain Lew was worried. The mercenaries in his charge were not trained soldiers. Their ranks had been decimated and now the man who had started the carnage was rushing towards them murderously through the network of corridors.

Communication with all the scout parties and barricades had gone down and they were all that was left. Captain Lew hadn't told the men the rest were dead. Their morale was too low for them to handle it.

All the captain could do was to keep reminding them to check every inch of the approach and remain alert. Although no matter how hard he tried, their attention wondered and they would soon be caught off guard.

Captain Lew looked around at his men. They were stationed behind a few sandbags on a staircase with one mounted machine gun. The room was basically a wider taller corridor that was brightly lit.

Every soldier held a las rifle provided by their employers. They had promised that they could keep them as payment and they'd barely face any attack. They had been right for most of the time. But now their contract was coming to an end, one man shows up and massacres the mercenary company.

Captain Lew sighed as he watched a group of bored soldiers pull out a deck of cards and one began to deal. The captain walked over slowly and slapped the dealer on the back of his shaven head.

"Give me those." The captain demanded quietly. His voice was calm but anger and rage burned in his eyes.

The soldier handed them over quickly realising the trouble he was in.

"The rest of the men are dead." Captain Lew hissed through clenched teeth. "There is no one else. We are the last line of defence. Get your gun pointing down that corridor before it's pointing at your face!"

The captain turned and strode away. A month ago he wouldn't have even asked for the cards but just shot the man on the spot. But he couldn't afford to lose another man and risk scaring the others more.

Captain Lew watched the ripple of quiet conversation die out as the news of the deaths spread between each group. Pale faces stared into the dark abyss of the corridor. They believed a daemon was coming for them.

The captain realised his mistake and was determined to correct it. He climbed up onto a sandbag so he towered above the soldiers.

"This is the only route to the labs boys. Yes, we are the last alive, but no daemon comes to torture our souls. A single man charges forth to fight. He killed the others as they underestimated him. Now don't believe he is powerful enough to take this barricade because he isn't. Don't throw away hope and pray for an easy death. This will be the final showdown and we will win!"

Captain Lew's voice was loud and demanded attention and each word roused the soldier's spirits and hope flared within them.

"Our victory will be glorious!" The captain screamed and was answered by a loud cheer. "For our dead comrades." Another cheer. "And our families at home." A louder cheer. "We will prevail!" The final words were a roar designed to ignite enthusiasm and hope in the soldiers. A cheer of equal magnitude would roar back if the words were a success. But the final cheer stuck in the throats of the soldiers as Captain Lew flew from the sandbag.

Bullets pelted the sandbags and the unprepared soldiers. Blood flew in great arcs painting the drab walls with colour. Resuditch panned the heavy stubber across the barricade punching holes through men and barricade alike.

The hope and strength constructed by Captain Lew crumbled and fell apart as soon as he fell and the soldiers panicked. Most remained stunned until they were cut down but a few dived to the floor to escape the blizzard of bullets.

One man came to his senses quickly and shouted defiantly. More men took up the shout and returned fire. Another soldier grabbed the mounted gun and began to fire wildly.

The large calibre rounds pounded the floor and threw dust and small pieces of shrapnel into the air. Every man who attempted to stand against Resuditch blindly fired into the smoke, but the heavy stubber just kept sweeping back and forth cutting more soldiers down.

The soldier manning the mounted gun took a las round to his forehead and fell away, instantly dead. The dust began to clear without the high calibre shots shattering the ancient floor.

As the last of the smoke cleared, the gun slowed to a stop in Resuditch's hands and the soldiers who had flung themselves to the ground opened their eyes and removed their hands from the back of their heads.

Suddenly, Erik leaped over the barricade and fired down on the helpless soldiers with his las pistol. The attack was well co-ordinated and shattered any hope of defence. The massacre was over within a couple of minutes.

Resuditch and Erik ascended the staircase to the final stretch of corridor before the laboratories. Neither needed to comment on the effectiveness of their assault.

The new corridors were bright thanks to long unprotected neon bulbs. Erik and Resuditch stalked cautiously towards the glass door at the end of the corridor.

As they approached, a voice emitted from a pair of speakers. It was triggered by a motion sensor.

"Please insert your verification card into the lock device or enter the correct code. Thank you." The voice sounded calming and gentle but still retained the cold emotionless effect of a machine.

"Do you know the code?" Erik asked as they reached the door, also noticing it was not glass but a shimmering barrier.

"Yes." Resuditch replied nodding slowly.

With one fluid movement, Resuditch flung a small device that stuck to the void field. It crackled for a moment then fell to the floor. Both the void field and the lock device shut down with a faint buzz. Resuditch smiled and walked onwards with Erik following closely behind.

Erik still felt overwhelmed by the whole adventure. Earlier that day he had been joking and laughing with his comrades but now he didn't know if they were still alive.

He had received a full briefing on the mission and the enemy but now he was storming a completely different terrain with unfamiliar equipment and commander.

He had started the day full of energy but he had been through the start of the invasion, nearly drowned and also destroyed numerous barricades. He felt drained.

New and exciting ideas for his future had appeared to him replacing his world with legends. Erik's world was decades from advanced technology but here it all was, some even in his hand.

But the biggest change he had to adjust to was a single man. Resuditch was taller than Erik and was also wider. He had a muscular frame yet moved quickly and nimbly. He knew far more than Erik that was for sure.

Even now Erik realised he knew nothing of Resuditch yet followed him like a lost sheep. Erik thought of asking him but caught himself. This wasn't the place to lose his only hope of survival.

They were close now Resuditch had told him. Close to this mysterious experiment. To this shadowy enemy. Erik wondered if Resuditch hadn't told him about the experiment because he was worried.

As soon as the thought came Erik banished it to the back of his mind. If Resuditch was scared, Erik was scared more. He had begun to think of Resuditch as a figure that was constantly calm and in control. Since Erik had met him, Resuditch had done nothing to contradict this portrayal.

Erik admired him for his power but also hated him for his secrecy and greater knowledge that he clearly held tantalisingly close for Erik to see but never understand.

Erik thought of the way they had worked together. A smile slowly spread across his face as he realised they worked better together than the squad who learnt each other so well they could predict each others actions. He hardly knew Resuditch yet was instantly comfortable working with him, neither of them having to utter a word to effectively execute a strategy they hadn't discussed.

The smile began to fade as Erik thought that was perhaps part of Resuditch's power. He inspired and comforted men. He could turn against Erik and he would be completely off guard because he trusted him with his life easily.

The smile vanished entirely and was replaced with the start of a frown. Erik knew Resuditch had saved his life but he was powerless to resist if he turned against him. He could even be leading him to his death. Erik hoped his trust had been well placed.

Resuditch knew his joy shone in his eyes. His body felt lighter and he sped up to a few grumbled complaints from the Erik.

He was getting closer to his goal. After much searching he was finally going to stop the last of a particularly stubborn rebel cell. They had been damaging the worlds only slightly but this one big job would be their undoing.

Resuditch didn't even consider failure, but kept in always kept in mind the damage that would be done if the experiment was completed. That was why he must never fail.

"Open the hatch." The scientist's voice was cold and demanding.

Another scientist adjusted a few dials and pressed a large button. All three raised their heads to look through the glass into the testing area. The hatch in the wall creaked open and a small blast of air could be vaguely heard.

Nothing happened for a moment, and then a thin discoloured arm came out of the hatch. A few seconds passed and another followed it out. Then a third. The creature swung itself into the test chamber with the three arms revealing itself fully to the scientists.

The monster was extremely tall but it was very thin. It had four arms that dragged along the floor and two legs that weakly propelled it across the floor. A heavy collar hung around its neck with a couple of wires entering its jaw through the bottom. It opened its mouth revealing ridiculously sharp teeth and roared feebly.

The scientist who opened the hatch reversed the sequence of dial turns and button presses and the hatch slammed shut. The noise scared the creature and it shuffled away from the hatch.

"Final experiment." The head scientist whispered into a voice recorder. "The collar."

The third scientist moved from his position at a desk to the computer the second scientist was using and gave a clipboard with documents attached to the head scientist. He picked them up and read the first line. Subject A: Genestealer.

"First test." The head scientist said and motioned for the third scientist to continue.

The scientist flicked a few switches and the power could be heard gathering within the computer. The scientist grasped a joystick and move towards him.

The genestealer moaned and moved closer towards the window. All three scientists smiled and the head scientist wrote something on the second page of the document and returned his gaze maliciously to the creature.

The third scientist moved the joystick back and forth and watched as the genestealer was forced to follow the movements. The head scientist kept ticking boxes and writing comments on the documents.

The room was dark and the scientists were preoccupied with their work so none of them noticed the door behind them open.

Erik's shot hit the third scientist in the back of the head instantly dropping him. Resuditch's shot hit the second scientist in the back but the explosive shot blew his spine apart. The head scientist spun around.

Erik knew Resuditch wanted this kill and let him take the shot. The round hit the scientist in the stomach and knocked him backwards. He convulsed once then twice before his arm flew out and hit a few buttons as he swung wildly. His body finally died after a few seconds but the damage had been done.

The scientist had hit the joystick multiple times, flinging the genestealer around the test chamber. It climbed to its feet enraged and reached for the collar. With no one capable of activating the sedation safety feature, the monster ripped the collar from its throat.

The genestealer turned to find its oppressors. It saw only Erik and Resuditch and hate filled it entirely. The genestealer leapt towards them and smashed into the glass. Cracks appeared everywhere obscuring the view into the test chamber almost entirely.

Erik raised his las pistol as the genestealer jumped a second time. This time, the glass smashed. The genestealer reached for Resuditch and caught his chest with its sharp claws.

Erik fired and the genestealer squealed. Resuditch was catapulted across the room by the creature and hit the wall dazed. The genestealer then leaped towards a nearby air vent and crawled away.

Echoes rang down from the air vent while Erik crouched to check Resuditch. He was bleeding slightly where the claws had struck but he was mainly harmed by the ferocity and strength behind the blow. The impact with the claw and then the wall had broken his bones.

"Go find the thing..." Resuditch rasped. "It mustn't escape."

Erik nodded and stood. He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Resuditch called almost inaudibly. "Take this."

Erik reached down and took the micro-vox before pulling out his pistol and reloading. Resuditch managed a smile as Erik turned and walked out the door in search of the monster. Resuditch pulled himself up into a sitting position and attached his micro-vox to his face, waiting patiently.

Erik faintly heard the air vent rumbling in the distance and started to run after it. The micro-vox sprang into life and Erik just about heard Resuditch whisper the genestealer was heading for the ICT department.

Resuditch lowered the auspex and breathed deeply. He had done all he could as far as tracking could go as the pair had moved out of tracking range. He still had connection with the micro-vox but it was all up to Erik now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erik crept along the dark corridor. It was identical to every other one he had passed through. Occasionally a clang would sound from above, some distant, others tantalisingly close.

The corridor exited into a moderately large square room. Eight desks were arranged in two rows. Every desk had a dusty monitor and a few ornaments that held no value to anyone except their long gone owners.

Erik took each step carefully and purposefully. The creature had disappeared into the vents and not returned. Erik was aware of the noise every footfall made and kept expecting the monster to charge out at him. But nothing came out of the shadows and silence hung in the air.

Resuditch would occasionally call in on the micro-vox and the noise was painfully loud. Every breath Erik took seemed to echo. The walls of the room were dull and grey and there was almost no light so long shadows stretched along the floor capable of hiding anything.

Erik held his las pistol in front of him with a two handed grip to steady his shaking hands. He swept his aim into every corner finger gently squeezing within a millimetre of firing then releasing to readjust his hold.

Erik licked his lips constantly as he sweated with fear. He couldn't hide it. Fear had him gripped in its talons and Erik knew he was vulnerable to the lethal claws of the genestealer.

He was on edge. Every sound provoked a reaction and Erik was sure the facility was torturing him. The desks creaked and taunted Erik. His eyes constantly drifted to the desks to make sure the creaking was them.

The vents squealed as the rusted parts scraped against each other. The sound was so quiet Erik would have barely noticed but his nerves were exploding with the tension and every sense was heightened to its max.

A screw in the vent screeched loudly as it almost gave out under the stress of holding the vent together directly above Erik. His gun was firing wildly into the belly of the vent straight away and the other screws were destroyed.

The vent section fell and hit Erik squarely on the shoulder knocking him down. The shadows leaped and leered as the vent swung through the light. Erik hit the desk and tumbled backwards over it. He pulled himself under it quickly and curled into a ball.

No monster emerged from the vent. Nothing came snuffling into the darkness under the desk. The doors remained firmly in their place. Nothing stirred. Erik let out a sob of relief and tears pricked his eyes.

This life wasn't for him. Resuditch could handle it maybe but he was a soldier. He was only trained to hold a gun and fire it. He was part of the best at his job but he had seen Resuditch easily overcome men with superior weaponry and all of them almost as skilled as Erik's squad.

Erik slowly came back to himself. The pressure that had dissolved so easily came rushing back as a wave. But Erik was prepared. He refused to be broken by the stress and calmly dragged himself from under the desk.

The room was the same except for there being a piece of vent only attached one side to the rest of the complex system. The air was a bit dustier and a desk had been hit spraying small trinkets and a few mechanical components around the room.

Erik took a few deep breaths and started to take a few more shaky steps. He reached the door and raised a small smile. He was getting there. The micro-vox chimed and Resuditch's small scratchy voice whispered in his ear.

"Any luck?" He asked calmly.

Erik breathed out gently and relaxed. The tension was building again. Erik refused to allow it to overcome him and hoped Resuditch could provide some relaxing words.

"Not yet. Do you know what this thing is?" Erik asked to keep the conversation going.

There was a long pause as Resuditch digested the information Erik had given him by just replying. His voice gave away his fear and how close he was to snapping entirely.

"They are a dangerous race Erik." Resuditch replied. "I won't lie to you, they are feared throughout the galaxy and rightly so. You must kill it because the damage it will cause would be irreversible."

Silence. Erik stood completely still opening his mouth and closing it rejecting each reply before it could escape. Finally he reached up and closed the link. Resuditch was doing more harm than good.

The darkness was the genestealer's only ally. It bathed him in invisibility from the eyes of those that had tortured him. He could hear the human now, talking to someone, or perhaps to himself. It didn't matter. The genestealer knew where he was. The foolish human had stopped in the middle of the room.

The vent was destroyed. He had had to get out of it to try and find an exit to the prison. He could feel strength returning to him. The energy they had stolen with the vicious collar was seeping back in.

Anger swelled deep within the genestealer who gazed greedily at the ragged human who would soon be his prey. He resisted the urge to rush forth and claim his revenge and instead chose to regain some more energy.

The genestealer crawled across the dark floor to circle around behind the human. Hunter would become prey.

Erik stopped and listened. Nothing. He was sure he had heard a sound. He had turned the micro-vox off and was now alone in the maze of shadows and bland corridors.

Occasionally a room would present itself only to be identical to the previous one. All were filled with desks and machines sat upon them.

Erik had given up following the clang of the vents as it became apparent it was the usual noises they made. If the monster was still in them, Erik would be ready for it, but he suspected the beast was roaming the corridors, the same as him.

An escape route was all Erik could think about. He didn't just want an escape from the twisting facility or to block it from the genestealer, but an escape from this new life. He would rather take his chances with the contraption that crushed the garbage in the water.

Sweat trickled down his back and every hair on his body stood on end. The dark crevices where the genestealer could hide were dangerous yet compulsory to search. He needed light.

Recently he had started to follow the emergency signs in the hope there would be an emergency exit. It was a dull task as he trudged from room to room following the arrows and signs mindlessly.

Soon Erik stopped. The next corridor was blocked by a huge iron door similar to the one that had been blown off its hinges by explosives. Once again he thought of the crushing blades and their devastating work.

Erik reached out and tugged the wheel that controlled the lock. It remained stubbornly in place. Rust came off in Erik's hand but the wheel was jammed. He placed a boot against a wall and used both hands to pull.

The wheel creaked and moaned echoing down the corridors. All thoughts of moving silently were gone as the hope of escape flooded through him. It twisted slightly and metal grinded after decades of inaction.

Erik grunted with the effort and pulled harder. His veins pushed through his skin and he began to sweat more from energy expended than the fear that was disappearing to be replaced by the joy of escape.

His body fell limp and Erik slid to the floor. His hands slipped from the wheel that easily fell back to its original place with a mocking bang. A soft click followed and Erik knew force was useless against this door. Tears sprang to his eyes again as the fear returned with a chuckle and resumed its effects effortlessly.

The genestealer watched the human slide to the floor and laughed to itself at the creature's inferior strength. He flexed quietly and prepared to rush forwards for the kill. It would be easy now that the human had expended all of its energy. Then he would return to finish the other fool he had injured before escaping.

The genestealer had nearly been caught earlier. He was careless and scuttled along behind the human too hastily. The human had heard him, but thought nothing of it.

He had sat silently, tension building ready for the charge across the room when the human would surely notice him. But the foolish inferior human had turned away, even more desperate for an escape than himself.

The genestealer was worried about making a noise when he was stalking his prey. He was always silent when he was hunting. Anger had flared within him even more at the thought of the humans permanently damaging his senses and skills. He hoped it was a temporary effect after his ordeal.

The genestealer watched as the human rose to his feet and banged his fists against the door feebly. He screamed at the metal and cursed the corridors, tears streaming down his cheek. He would soon end the human's misery the genestealer gleefully thought.

The humans back was turned and shadows cloaked the genestealer's advance. It would be an easy kill.

Erik stopped smashing his fists into the door and fell to his knees facing the solid block of metal. No sound could be heard. He looked across to the broken number pad designed to allow a code to be inserted to open the door. He hadn't broken it; it was already blown apart when Erik had found the door.

Erik breathed out as long sign and fell to the floor. The claw that had hit him disorientated his senses but didn't kill him. It was an accurate blow to the side of the head. But on that side was the micro-vox.

The micro-vox shattered under the heavy blow and Erik hit the floor. The genestealer expected a kill and was unprepared when the human lashed out with a kick. The genestealer jumped backwards into the darkness to revaluate the situation.

Erik clambered to his feet and reached for his las pistol. It wasn't there. He looked to the ground to see where it had fallen and realised he hadn't had it since he had been hit by the vent.

Erik started to panic but he began to slow his breathing and regain a calm state. Why hadn't the genestealer appeared again to finish him off Erik suddenly started to wonder. As he began to breathe slower Erik remembered he still had the combat shotgun across his back.

Erik swung it around and into his hands. It reassured him and he anticipated the genestealer's next attempt now he was ready and had a weapon.

The genestealer remained crouched in the shadows. He had aimed a perfect blow and he had only knocked down the human. Perhaps there was more to this scrap of flesh than first appeared.

He needed to regain his strength again. He had expected the human to go down and he had put all of his gathered strength behind the swing.

Now the human was more alert and carried a weapon. This one was bigger than the small handheld weapon he was using earlier and the genestealer guessed it was more powerful.

The genestealer thought happily of his time with his brood and wondered if he would get back to them. If he was with his brood he would have easily overrun the feeble human no matter what weapon he had. He worked best in a group with his fellow kind but now they were gone, so was his confidence.

Anguish clutched at the genestealer before rage began to reclaim him. The human was the reason he wasn't with his brood. He would kill him and take his revenge before returning triumphant to his brood.

The genestealer crept deeper into the shadows and resumed stalking his prey.

Shadows curled around him but no longer disturbed him. Noises echoed from distant rooms but they no longer registered with Erik. He was determined to kill the genestealer. He ignored the fear and refused to acknowledge the pressure of the task and the price for failure.

Erik scanned every room quickly yet effectively, sweeping his shotgun across every crevice fearlessly. The genestealer was on the run now, he was sure of it. It was weak and confused; it was well within his limits to kill the beast.

The darkness started to be less threatening and Erik began to move freely across the shadows, using them as cover himself but only those he had checked.

Erik finally burst through a door into a room with different scenery. There were large cylindrical machines buzzing, three on each side in a row. The room was brightly lit and the only shadows were in between the machines.

The genestealer shrunk back. After his last defeat, the human had rallied forwards after him. He was scared now and desperately wanted his brood. His plan had gone wrong the first time, but he was ready now.

He could feel his power returning still but he had enough for this one un-armoured man. He didn't like this room for a fight. There were no shadows and no ways of escape if things went wrong. The human held nearly every advantage that wasn't physical.

The genestealer's muscles tensed and relaxed in anticipation. Soon the human's blood would be flowing through his teeth and to the floor. The machines flanking him limited his vision but he knew the human was approaching.

The shadows he was hiding in barely concealed him. The genestealer decided to use the next room as the ambush point no matter who held the advantages. It had to be better than this.

The human was pushing his way into every gap and searching for him. The genestealer knew that when the human found him, he wouldn't be surprised and would easily shoot the genestealer. He had to break cover and run for the door if he wanted to survive and change the balance of the conflict.

Erik spun back to look straight down the corridor after searching another crevice. He knew only empty shadows were behind him but the ones in front could hide the genestealer so he had to be careful not to alert him of his presence.

Erik stalked along the corridor, his boots scraping against the metal grille floor. The combat shotgun was a reassuring weight in his hands. The barrel pointed directly forwards but ready to swing to either side.

The gun was loaded with six high powered shells that sprayed shrapnel in a large cone increasing the chance of a hit but limiting the range. The stopping power was huge; perfect for hunting the genestealer. The genestealer could only attack up close so the shotgun would help keep it away.

The lights were long and pushed the shadows out of the room. One flickered and Erik looked up to examine them. There were two above his head and they continue down the corridor in pairs. A couple flickered and went out for a few seconds but they were unnoticeable after the darkness of the ICT department.

The machines hummed and masked most sounds including his footsteps. Erik took another step and noticed a grille was loose under his feet. Erik suddenly had an idea.

The genestealer waited patiently. Soon he would appear in the thin slit of vision he had and he would prove he had quicker reactions. The genestealer's claws gripped the grille tightly and although a small scrapping sound could be heard by the genestealer followed by the metal snapping, he knew the machines smothered the sound from the human.

He shook his head and let out a low grunt. He was growing impatient and the human didn't seem to be getting any closer. The genestealer resisted the urge to leap out and charge at the human knowing that he would be gunned down.

He briefly considered going for the door to the next room without throwing the human off balance, but he didn't know the power of the weapon he had.

The genestealer tore his gaze from the corridor to disrupt his thoughts. He needed to concentrate and strike faster than the human. He opened his eyes and stared down through the grate.

The human was below him pointing the gun at him. The genestealer squealed and ran for the door. A blast of shrapnel punched through the grille and a few hit the genestealer's leg. It sprinted through the door and disappeared into the room he vowed would be his final stand.

Erik lifted the shotgun out first to check the genestealer was gone. Nothing moved. Erik hoisted himself back onto the grille floor and looked at the door where the genestealer had disappeared into.

The shotgun was pump action and Erik made sure the gun was loaded before he continued into the next room. He was standing on a simple metal walkway suspended in the air. Erik looked down into the room below and realised this was the room with the machine that destroyed the garbage.

The genestealer leapt forwards into Erik as he looked over the edge and knocked him to the floor. He fumbled with the shotgun and barely raised it as the genestealer leapt again.

The blast threw the genestealer backwards through the air. The walkway creaked and a wire snapped. The genestealer was back on its feet quickly and charging again. Blood poured freely from the many tiny wounds along the genestealer's chest. It roared in defiance.

There was no time to load the next shell into the chamber so Erik lashed out with the butt of the gun. It connected with the genestealer's injured chest causing it to screech and jump back. The flailing arms of the genestealer slashed through a few more wires and the walkway shifted and swayed.

The genestealer spun around and lashed out again severing another wire holding up the walkway. The walkway tipped and the swinging arm passed harmlessly over Erik's head. The genestealer lurched forwards and was thrown over the safety rail.

The walkway dangled vertically, barely holding the weight of the man and the monster. Erik hung on by one hand and watched in horror as the genestealer inserted its claws into the ting holes in the walkway floor and began to climb up towards him.

Erik stuffed the butt of the shotgun under his armpit and pulled back the slider. The genestealer could taste victory and knew it would soon become the taste of flesh and blood.

Erik threw the shotgun forwards and caught the grip. He swung it downwards and thrust it into the genestealer's face. Erik pulled the trigger.

Blood exploded in every direction and the genestealer fell from the walkway into the water. Its body was soon taken underneath the contraption and was disintegrated. Erik dropped the shotgun in as well and used his free hand to get a better grip.

Erik inched along until he reached a walkway section still intact and grabbed the safety rail. He started to think. Earlier he had thought he would have preferred to have been killed and now he had his chance. Erik remained hanging for a few seconds and then with a final effort he pulled himself up onto the walkway. It was finally over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erik looked down out of the shuttle's door as it sped across the snow covered trees. The shuttle's belly gently nudged a tree every now and then, sending snow cascading to the forest floor.

Erik stared down, keeping a firm grip on the top of the doorway to steady himself. He thought deeply of the time, not so long ago, when his life had changed forever. Erik's eyes didn't see the snow tipped trees or the towering mountain range in the distance. Instead he saw genestealers, dusty monitors and ravenous slicing blades.

Erik's las rifle bounced against his thigh as the cold air whipped around and into the fast moving aircraft. The freezing air was not impeded by the tough material that Erik's uniform was made of. It was white, with a few small black dots scattered across it. Perfect camouflage for this environment. Erik was not bothered by the cold, his mind was elsewhere.

"Get in here and close that damn door!" shouted Yera.

Erik turned his head to examine his friend. Yera sat hugging herself fiercely, shivering slightly. The others in the shuttle managed to bring a smile to their lips but quickly faded, all of them lost in memories like Erik.

"We're not all thick-hided brutes like you. We can all guess how cold it is without stepping outside a moving shuttle," she shouted playfully.

This raised a chuckle from the group. Erik smiled and closed the door which clicked loudly to inform everyone it was secure. He took two large steps and sat heavily on a bench. He turned his head slowly and brought his mind to the present.

Yera had been with the group for a while. She was the third longest serving in the retinue. Erik was first. Yera and Erik had had plenty of time to get to know each other and often spoke to one another with insults they knew were not truly meant.

Belig sat to Erik's right. He was a big man with huge muscles. He spoke very rarely and almost never made eye contact. Despite his incredible size and strength, Resuditch had inducted him into the retinue to serve as a strategist.

Next to Belig sat a small thin man – the complete opposite of their strategist. His eyes darted around quickly, his fingers constantly fidgeted and he sat hunched over. Erik didn't trust him fully. Neither did Resuditch really. But Husp was a valuable man to have in the team. He could infiltrate and steal anything.

Erik's smile slowly slid off his face and Yera sighed. Everyone in the shuttle was thinking about the previous mission. They had lost a much loved member of the team. Dek had been a good soldier and he had often kept his head down, never choosing sides and deciding to remain neutral in most arguments. When it came to the Imperium against Chaos, though, Dek was courageous and strong.

Erik gathered his thoughts. He would have to say something, he realised. He was Resuditch's interrogator, after all. He drew a breath and opened his mouth to speak but then shut it quickly as the door to the cockpit screeched open. All faces turned to look at the figure standing in the doorway.

Resuditch managed a sad smile as he looked directly at each of his retinue in turn. He closed the door and sniffed loudly. Resuditch's armour was torn and scarred. A bandage was wrapped around his waist, already starting to stain a rusty red.

"Good work," Resuditch whispered slowly and calmly. "You all did better than I could expect of you."

Everyone was silent as Resuditch spoke. Some eyes fell to look at the floor and Husp stopped fidgeting and sat up straight. Erik stared straight at Resuditch and waited to see what he would say.

"The Chaos won't spread to the city, thanks to you and many Imperial citizens have been saved. The Emperor thanks you. It is a sad point we couldn't save Dek. None of you could have saved him."

The last sentence he spoke was sharp and commanding. Resuditch knew everyone in the shuttle blamed themselves for Dek's death, himself included. No one dared to make eye contact as Resuditch scanned the room. Except Erik.

"Chaos had tainted him. He knew what he was doing and chose his own death on his own terms to save millions. Remember him for his righteous life and sacrifice. Not for the Chaos he succumbed to."

Resuditch spoke these last few lines staring into Erik's eyes.

Erik had taken the blow of Dek's death harder than the others, as it was he who'd been forced to deal the killing blow.

Resuditch finally broke eye contact and looked towards the shuttle's sliding door. Outside he could see the scenery rushing past. Resuditch grunted and returned to the cockpit.

Resuditch tapped in the code for the door and it swung open. The group rushed into the room and went their separate ways immediately. Erik entered last with Resuditch. They watched everyone leave, then Resuditch turned to Erik.

"Meet me in my office in an hour. We have to work out the last scraps of evidence that we hand over to local authorities,"

Resuditch said unemotionally, then casually walked away.

Every temporary base Resuditch set up still amazed Erik. This one was no exception. Resuditch had rented three rooms using his Inquisitorial rosette and then combined them, using hammers and scrap metal. Only two of the three rooms had working front doors.

The first two rooms were on floor nineteen and directly next to each other. The third room was underneath the room without the working door on floor eighteen. The second room was on the wall of the building and allowed a clear view out to another icy building across the street.

Resuditch had told everyone only to use the door in the third room as an escape route so they all had to walk up to the nineteenth floor to get into their apartments. The rooms were already large and each would provide shelter for four people. This easily accommodated Resuditch's retinue of seven.

Erik went towards his room and packed away his equipment. He kept a small concealable las pistol on him though. He always carried a weapon. Resuditch had taught him Chaos could strike at any time and there may not be a chance to arm yourself.

Erik left his room and went into their kitchen. Belig sat on a small chair quietly eating a ration, his mind far away. Erik collected his own ration and started to leave when Belig called out to him.

"No one blames you." He said forcing Erik to stop and turn. "I actually admire you for finding the strength to do what had to be done."

Erik thought about this for the moment and was about to reply when Belig stood up and headed for his room. Erik left the kitchen after Belig feeling slightly better.

Erik started to walk towards his room when he saw Yera sitting by the window in the second room with an abandoned ration nearby. He changed direction and headed for her.

"You should eat that. You know we won't get another meal until we're back home," he calmly told her.

Yera snorted and looked at Erik with sad yet angry eyes.

"Dek shouldn't have died. It's not your fault but he was a good man and should have survived," she blurted out after a moments silence.

"He knew what he signed up for. Working for an inquisitor is dangerous."

Yera laughed harshly and returned her gaze to the cold grey building across the street.

"Isn't the God-Emperor meant to be watching over us? Giving us protection? He wasn't there when Dek needed him that's for sure," she whispered bitterly.

Erik swallowed and let the silence stretch. He knew Yera was angry but this conversation was becoming heretical.

"Be thankful he's here for us," Erik muttered just loud enough for Yera to hear and walked away.

Erik didn't know where he was heading but before he knew it he had walked down the simple stairs into the third room and into the training area. Husp was holding a long wooden pole and attacking a thicker pole with ferocity.

Erik picked up another pole and walked into Husp's line of sight. Husp groaned but lifted his pole defensively. Erik attacked sharply and landed two blows on Husp's right arm within seconds. Husp fought back desperately but Erik artfully dodged the swinging pole or deflected it using his own. Finally, Erik delivered a soft tap to Husp's left cheek and hit his right arm with a powerful swing.

Husp dropped his pole and held his arm, swearing loudly. He stalked away from the training area and quickly went back upstairs. Erik sensed someone else had stepped closer to challenge him. Erik turned to acknowledge his new opponent.

Sekt stood with a pole in each hand. He was dressed in his usual black armour with a mask covering his mouth and nose. A dark hood covered the top of his head, leaving only bright blue eyes visible. Sekt had not gone on the mission, as he had been given other duties.

Erik and Sekt leaped at each other. Erik held his pole with both hands and struck accurately, powerfully yet slowly. Sekt swung accurately as well, but with much greater speed. Sekt was a master of close quarters combat and Erik was soon sweating and panting for breathe.

It was not long before Erik was forced entirely onto his defence and gave ground quickly. Sekt danced around Erik attacking from all sides, sometimes striking with both poles at the same time and other times swinging them separately. Erik fought desperately but couldn't find a chance to strike.

Suddenly, an opportunity presented itself and Erik lashed out, swinging in a wide arc in front of him, from right to left. It was too late when he realised Sekt had left the opening on purpose. Both poles came up under Erik's right arm and cracked loudly as it struck bones. Sekt quickly ducked and spun around, bringing both poles under Erik's defences and smashing into his left knee.

Erik fell to one knee and pushed his hands to the floor to balance himself. Sekt carefully placed one pole on the back of Erik's neck and the other at his throat. A second passed then Sekt removed the weapons and stepped away. He bowed to Erik and returned the poles to their stand before heading back upstairs. Erik just dropped his pole in the middle of the room and limped back upstairs. His arm and leg ached but he knew they would be fine within an hour.

Erik headed back to his room to rest but noticed Husp cleaning a las pistol in his room still swearing. Erik was intrigued by this and started over to find out what was wrong.

"I didn't beat you that bad did I?" Erik joked.

"Eh?" grunted Husp, distracted by the complex weapon he held. "Oh. No, of course not."

"Then why are you cursing at the top of your lungs? You'll wake the neighbours," Erik smiled, hanging in the doorway unsure of whether to enter or not.

Husp flung the pistol onto his bunk, along with some of the cleaning utensils. His hands immediately latched on to each other and squirmed about, unable to remain still.

"It's that damn thing," Husp said, gesturing angrily at the las pistol. "It's using up all of the charge in a few shots."

Erik laughed and casually walked into the room and picked up the weapon. He adjusted the power setting slightly to the usual level and handed it back to Husp, who was sitting hunched up, jaw jutting out and his eyebrows scrunched up close to his eyes in a frown of pure hatred.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention when Sekt tells you how to use it," Erik laughed cheerfully and left the room.

Erik looked around and decided Resuditch wouldn't mind if he was a little early for their meeting and started for his office. He had taken three steps when the door in the first room exploded. Erik quickly pulled out his concealable las pistol and headed for the adjacent room. Husp, despite his lack of discipline, was right behind him, ready to try out his working weapon.

Erik entered the room at a run and dived at a nearby metal table. He dragged it to the ground as las shots fizzed over head scorching the walls. Husp dived the other way and managed to dive into Belig's room. A few agonising seconds passed, then Belig's door flew open and Husp and Belig opened fire with their las pistols and combat shotguns respectively. Erik heard numerous bodies hit the floor.

When he raised his head over his battered cover, five dead bodies lay not far from him. They all wore heavy black armour and helmets with a symbol positioned on their left shoulder guards. The symbol was three claws arranged in a triangle.

"Who the-" Husp started but was cut off by a large explosion.

The room seemed to rattle and dust fell around the three stumbling figures. Cracks appeared along the wall and ceiling, spreading from the second room. The one with the window. Erik, Belig and Husp rushed into the room weapons ready.

Yera sat behind cover reloading a las rifle. The window and wall had been obliterated leaving a wide open wound in the side of the building. A shuttle hovered steadily outside while over a dozen armed soldiers clambered into the building using rappels. Erik and Belig immediately started shooting while Husp went to support Yera.

As the bright beams blasted back and forth between the two sides, a door sprung open and Pedell, another of Resuditch's retinue that had not gone on the mission, opened fire with a las rifle, spraying wildly on fully automatic. One soldier fell dead before Pedell was blasted backwards out of sight.

Erik clenched his teeth firmly together and returned fire on the invaders. The shuttle hung menacingly in the air, a constant threat. The heavy stubber attached to its nose swung slowly back and forth. The flood of soldiers had began to slow and Erik hoped they were close to victory. Suddenly, the heavy stubber twitched and froze.

"Get down!" Erik yelled throwing himself to the floor.

The stubber started on the right side of the room and moved slowly across to the left. Debris flew into the air and Erik choked on the dust in the air. The noise was deafening and the destruction was absolute. Walls were shredded along with the remaining soldiers that had been sent in to soften them up. There was no mercy even for their own men.

As the stubber fell silent again, no one moved. Erik was unsure of who had survived. The air was a blanket of dust reducing vision to a few centremetres. With a soft pop, the shuttle fired its final gift. The frag missile soared over Erik's head and crashed into a surviving wall.

The blast flung bodies into the air and the flames that burst into life like blooming flowers allowed Erik a moment to see who else was alive. Yera flew through the air, limp and at least unconscious, if not dead. Belig bellowed as he took flight, but was silenced with a sickening thud as he landed. Husp didn't make a noise but grunted painfully as he landed not that far away from Erik.

Husp dragged himself to his feet with visible effort. Erik tried to do the same but he was bleeding freely from a cut along his gut. Husp looked around and staggered to the stairs. Erik could only watch as he tried to escape. He tried again to rise but only managed a feeble cry. Husp heard him and stopped. He looked back, fear plain on his face.

With horrible slowness Erik watched a helmet-less soldier emerge from the ash that now hung in the air and raise his las gun to Husp's head.

He was saved by Pedell.

He appeared bloody and defeated, his clothes torn bones broken. He raised his las rifle and fired inaccurately at the soldier. The soldier took a glancing hit but turned and fired three shots into Pedell's chest. The soldier was obviously high ranking as he possessed many badges with the usual three claws arranged in a triangle.

Husp spun around and grappled with the soldier. Husp wrestled him to the floor and struck him across the face with his las pistol. The soldier swiftly rose and knocked Husp down. He stood maliciously over Husp, then swung his las rifle around in the same motion Husp had used and hit his jaw solidly. Blood sprayed across the floor, along with many of Husp's teeth.

Other soldiers entered the room and began checking the other bodies. Erik heard vaguely that Belig was alive and saw out of the corner of his eye he was being dragged to the shuttle. He also heard Yera was alive, but she was dying quickly. He clearly heard the order to leave her.

All the soldiers seemed afraid. They moved quickly and didn't talk. They were well disciplined and kept their heads down. They all seemed to take short glances at the helmet-less soldier who stood in the centre of the destruction surveying the work.

Erik remained still and tried to cling on to consciousness. He had no idea what was going to happen to Belig, Husp or himself.

A soldier was dragging Husp roughly towards their entry point where they had taken Belig. Another soldier noticed Erik lying there and started over to investigate.

"No," barked the officer. "I'll see to him. Everyone clear up this mess and get back on the shuttle."

Erik watched the soldier walk slowly towards him. Despite his best efforts, he slipped out of consciousness, still seeing the cruel smile and hearing the heavy thud of the soldier's boots.


End file.
